


Parade

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gage Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gage Twins and the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. Featuring Romeo Blue. </p><p>or</p><p>What happened in the conn-pod during Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Thanksgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062708).

“Trev.” 

Trevin turns his head to look as his brother. It’s more the feel of him really than anything he says. Bruce smiles at him and Trevin can perceive the outstretched arm, mentally reaching out to hold his hand. It’s an odd sensation, holding on to Bruce with his mind, and yet it’s comforting. Perhaps even more so than physically holding him - at least when they’re in drift. The bond they share has made them uniquely skilled and the warmth of it thrums in his skull even when they’re not connected through the pons. 

“Breathe,” Bruce reminds him, inhaling deeply. 

Trevin’s body follows in perfect synchronization without conscious thought. 

“You’re the one who talked _me_ into this, remember?” he teases fondly. 

“It’s what I’m good at,” Trevin responds, feeling the cheeky grin stretch across his face even as Bruce is still smoothing away the nervous storm in his middle. It feels a lot like when they were kids and Trevin would have a stomach ache. Sometimes because he was actually sick, but mostly because of an anxiety attack. Bruce would lie down next to him and lay his hand to his middle, rubbing soothing circles for as long as it took for Trevin to calm down. He’d gotten so used to it that even as an adult, he couldn’t rub his own worries away. Would be anxious, would feel it grow and grow until Bruce pressed his hand to his middle, and then it would all evaporate like so much unnecessary excess. They have a habit of doing it now before they suit up. Trevin’s rarely anxious before they step onto the conn-pod - on the contrary, he’s all too eager to connect with his twin again, to be _one_ again - but it’s become tradition and they don’t even think about it any more. 

They look out their viewport, taking in the suddenly narrow looking streets, the tall buildings that tower on either side for what seems like miles. Tall buildings are only found on the east coast now and it can be jarring at times to be so suddenly reminded it wasn’t always that way. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Bruce says, and Trevin leans into the pulse of the mental embrace. “You said it yourself, just think of how happy this will make all the kids.”

Trevin smiles, looking down into the crowd and taking in all the awed little faces. There are adults too, but while they may be a reason they fight, they aren’t the reason they’re here today. The reason they said yes to something so distinctly insane. Which yes, had all been Trevin’s idea - they usually were. It had taken some doing to convince both the PPDC and the mayor that they didn’t need the jump copters. The trial run had gone smoothly, but the streets had been cleared then. They were near to bursting now. 

“Better get a wave in while we can,” Bruce comments, even as they’re raising Romeo Blue’s right arm and gently swaying it back and forth. The kids below go wild and Trevin can feel himself settle, even as Bruce’s excitement permeates, carrying him along. 

“LOCCENT to Romeo Blue. Bruce, Trevin are you ready?” 

“Ready,” Bruce says. Trevin can feel his determination settle them both.

“Let’s do this!” Trevin replies, feeling suddenly pumped. “Operation Santa is a go!” 

Bruce’s laughter echoes in the conn-pod, drawing Trevin’s own to harmonize with it. 

He isn’t nervous anymore, but then, it isn’t every day they get to climb into the conn-pod to play honor guard to Santa Claus.


End file.
